Hard story
by Herkal
Summary: A central tout va mal ! Des personnes se font agressés et tout sembles au premier abord accuser notre homonculus favori Greed...Pourtant la vérité n'est pas si simple. Ce résumé est pourri mais je n'avais pas d'idée. Venez quand même lire la fic !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Azzash

Disclaimer: Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient çç

Genre: Yaoi et Hentai

Résumé: Attention ! Ce texte va être hard. Je préviens d'avance. Vu qu'il commence par un viol. ( Qui ne sera pas le dernier.)

* * *

Il essuya le sang qui coulait du coin de sa lèvre d'un geste désinvolte. Son sourire s'élargit encore, dévoilant ses dents effilées comme celles des requins, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond se fixèrent à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait désormais à ses pieds. 

Il s'accroupit et la saisit par les cheveux, obligeant ainsi Riza à le regarder en face. Cette dernière bavait à présent, autant de rage qu'à cause de ce qu'elle subissait depuis un certain temps à présent. La saisissant violemment, l'homonculus rentra encore un peu plus dans son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements douloureux. Il imaginait déjà la suite, et un rire rauque lui échappa alors qu'il la rallongeait sur les pierres froides…

* * *

Mustang courait. Il avait fait trois fois le tour de tous les couloirs et bâtiments qui formaient Central sans la trouver. Les recherches que menaient simultanément Havock et Bredda n'étaient pour l'instant pas plus concluante que les siennes.  
Mais où pouvait bien être Hawkeye ! Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui aurait bien put sans prendre à elle… A moins que… Il n'y avait que lui, c'était évident ! Il sentit la colère l'envahir et se rua hors de Central se dirigeant à grands pas vers le petit bois tout proche…

* * *

Greed poussa un soupir résigné, décidément il ne comprenait rien à l'alchimie.  
Il jeta négligemment le livre, qu'il tenait à la main, par-dessus son épaule et s'assit. Il souleva sa grande carcasse du lit sur lequel il s'était allongé et s'avança vers la porte de ce qui lui servait de refuge depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il s'arrêta brusquement, croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Il regarda autour de lui et ne voyant rien, haussa les épaules. Qui pourrait bien le trouver ici ? Seul les militaires connaissaient l'endroit, et pour cause. C'était eux qui lui avaient affilié.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte et réagit trop tard pour éviter Roy qui lui tomba sur le dos avec un rugissement. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui alors que Mustang hurlait:

«OU EST-ELLE ! TU VAS REPONDRE OUI !»

* * *

Il remit sa veste de cuir noir sur ses épaules, réinstallant les plumes blanches qui ornaient son col. Une fois qu'il fut certain de sa tenue il se retourna, et saisit la jeune femme qui avait sombrée dans l'inconscience, il ne l'en blâmait pas. Après le traitement de choc qu'il lui avait administré, il aurait été surprenant qu'elle fût encore éveillée.  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras et sortit de la vieille bâtisse. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il s'assura qu'aucun militaire n'était présent et alla déposer sa victime toujours nue contre un mur, la laissant bien à la vue de tous. Il attacha la montre d'alchimiste au poignet de cette dernière pour qu'elle fut bien visible et se détourna, se renfonçant dans les ténèbres d'une ruelle transversale…

* * *

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Greed.  
Il était allongé sur le ventre, les bras étroitement attachés dans le dos, alors que Mustang s'était installé au creux de ses reins. Il cria quand Roy si missa plus profondément dans son corps. Réussissant à tourner la tête, il demanda entre deux halètements :

«Pou…Pourquoi ?….Hung…»

Il se cabra sous la poussée de l'alchimiste la seconde suivante, mordant le drap pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Mustang retourna violemment son captif, bloquant ses jambes d'une torsion. Il lui envoya son poing en plein visage, la rage le rendant d'une brutalité quasiment animale.  
Il n'entendait même pas les réponses gémies à ses hurlements. Seul comptait pour lui la souffrance qu'il infligeait.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles il se reput des plaintes et des râles qu'émettaient sont prisonnier en tentant de se soustraire à son étreinte, qu'il entendit enfin le son grésillant qui sortait du talkie-walkie posé sur sa veste et la pile que formaient les vêtements de Greed.

* * *

«Colonel? Colonel, si vous m'entendez répondez »  
Le lieutenant Havock, poussa un soupir. Il se tourna vers Bredda qui avait couvert Hawkeye avec sa veste. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu avant de reporter leur regard inquiet sur la jeune femme.

Il allait retenter de joindre son supérieur quand il vit Hugues arriver, éreinté par la course qui l'avait conduit jusque-là. Le militaire s'accroupit près de la victime et releva les yeux pour fixer le jeune homme.

«Havock, vous avez essayé de prévenir Mustang !  
-Oui, mais…  
-Recommencez !»

Le ton employé ne souffrait aucune réplique. Et le lieutenant reprit sa radio.

* * *

Roy se décrocha du corps sur lequel il était presque allongé et se saisit de l'objet de son attention. Il enclencha la connexion et répondit :

«Qu'est ce qui se passe ? - Ha ! Mon colonel on a retrouvé Hawkeye et… La voix s'interrompit et Mustang entendit des éclats de voix derrière son interlocuteur. - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! Répondez Havock ! »

Un temps passa pendant lequel le militaire se rongea les sang, jetant de temps en temps un œil derrière son épaule pour surveiller l'homonculus qui gisait inconscient sur le lit, empêtré dans les draps.

Enfin, la voix d'Havock se fit de nouveau entendre dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

« Mon colonnel ? - Oui.Il cria soudain. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé bon dieu !  
- Je suis désolé… Le lieutenant Hawkeye a reprit connaissance et... Roy l'interrompit.  
- Vous l'avez retrouvée ! - Oui. Il y eu un silence, mais elle c'est fait…Comment dire… »

Mustang eut un serrement de cœur et s'apprêtait à les mots que Jean n'arrivait pas à dire et que lui-même craignait de prononcer quand il entendit clairement la voix de Riza dans le combiné, cette dernière rendue suraigu par la fureur:

«C'EST CE SALAUD ! C'EST CET ENFOIRE DE GREED !»

Mustang n'en entendit pas plus car Havock avait réussit à reprendre l'appareil des mains du lieutenant.

* * *

Le militaire s'éloigna un peu de l'endroit où Maes et Bredda tentaient de calmer la jeune femme en pleine crise de nerf.

Il poussa un soupir, ni lui, ni les autres ne blâmaient Hawkeye pour son comportement, pour le moins compréhensible vu la situation, mais il se devait de finir son rapport au colonel.

«Mon col… Mustang le coupa pour la seconde fois.  
- Quand l'avez vous retrouvée ? Havock resta un instant interdit par la question qu'il trouvait légèrement déplacée.  
- Il y a 10 minutes tout au plus, mais…  
- Et depuis quand a-t-elle été relâchée ? Cette fois Jean regarda son talkie-walkie comme si il eu affaire à un poisson avarié, mais à quoi jouait le colonel ? - Et bien… Selon les témoins un homme l'aurait déposée là où nous nous trouvons il y a 15 minutes maximum.  
- Où êtes-vous précisément ? A près un temps. Havock je ne suis pas devenu fou mais se sont des informations capitales et urgentes !  
Le lieutenant comprit au ton de son supérieur qu'il ne plaisantait pas.  
- A l'angle de la rue Nord du boulevard Alphonse Los. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, le jeune homme imagina parfaitement Mustang au prise avec de longs et difficiles calculs. Au bout de quelques minutes et d'un regard affirmatif de Bredda qui l'avait rejoint laissant Riza pleurer tout son saoule dans les bras de Hugues qui cherchait à la réconforter, il se décida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les dommages que vont occasionner certains personnages (qui ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.)**

**Azzash se retourne vers Archer qui lit le brouillon par dessus son épaule et se jette à son cou en s'excusant et en pleurant. Le militaire à tout à coup un gros doute sur la suite des évènements...**

**Je m'excuse de l'énorme attente qui'il y a eu entre le prmier et le deuxième chapitre...Gomennasai ! honteuse**

**Pour me faire pardonner je l'est fait le plus long possible... Comme ça l'attente du troisième sera peutêtre un peu moins dure ;;**

Mustang reposa l'appareil sur la chaise et se tourna vers la masse qui se trouvait qur le lit.

Ce n'était pas possible. Greed n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire l'aller retour en 20 minutes, et même si cela avait été possible (les homonculus sont pleins de ressources !), Roy se trouvait avec lui depuis au moins une demi-heure.

Mais alors qui avait maltraité Hawkeye ?

Le colonnel reporta son regard sur son captif, toujours inconscient. Il grimaça. Peut-être avait-il commis une erreur. Il se résigna et partit chercher de l'eau au petit lac tout proche, ayant trouvé un saut dans la remise.

"J'espère qu'Havock et Bredda ne vont pas arriver à l'improviste". Il eu de nouveau un rictus. Mustang avait eu toutes les peines du monde à empécher ses deux subordonnés de se précipiter pour coincer Greed, mais obéiraient-ils pour de bon ?

Il soupira et balança le contenu glacé de son récipient sur le corps.

* * *

L'homme se dirigea calmemant jusqu'au coin de la rue. Un sourire mauvais passa sur ses lèvres à la vue du petit groupe que constituait les lieutenants de l'alchimiste de flamme et son très estimé collègue Hugues.

Il recommença à marcher et les suivit de loin, sifflotant un air léger entre ses dents effilées.

* * *

« Aller, aller... Ca va bien se passer. Maes hésita une seconde, vous êtes une femme forte! »

Jean avait la ferme impression d'assister au dernières recommandations d'un coach avant un match de boxe... Et doutait fortement de l'effet bénéfique que pourraient avoir ses paroles sur le moral de Riza. Déjà avait-elle secer de pleurer et de crier, se n'était pas si mal, il devait bien le reconnaitre.

Bredda, quand à lui, ouvrait la marche en écartant les badaux curieux qui croisaient leur chemin. Par intermittence, il jetait de "discrets" coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, inquiet.

Havock poussa un nouveau soupir et fut heureux de voir enfin apparaitre Central au bout de l'avenue qu'ils remontaient.

* * *

Mustang et Greed marchaient côte à côte. L'homonculus était encore un peu ébranlé par les récents évènements et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ pour la base des militaires. Le gradé prit soudain une profonde inspiration et allait pour parler quand le jeune homme ( j'affirme qu'il est jeune !) s'exclama:

« Je peux avoir une explication au moins ! Il regarda l'autre dans les yeux. C'est vrai, merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

- ...Je...

- Pardon ! J'ai pas bien entendu ! L'homonculus se fit ironique. T'as pas d'explication, c'est ça ? T'as juste pété un cable et maintenant...

Mustang l'arréta:

- Non. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Je suis désolé, mais tu comprendras une fois qu'on sera arrivé à Central.

Il ajouta devant l'expression soupsçonneuse de Greed,

Je te le jure ! »

Il recommençèrent à progresser en silence.

* * *

Adossé à une poutre du hall, il avait une vue d'ensemble.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il plissa brièvement ses yeux, brusquement haineux, à la vue des deux énergumènes qui s'approchaient.

Il recommença à trier les documents qu'il avait dans les mains en gardant un oeil sur le groupe qui se reformait maintenant.

* * *

Mustang du s'interposer entre Hawkeye et l'homonculus, Havock et Hugues la retenant, alors que cette dernière tentait d'étrangler le pauvre hère qui ne comprenait décidément rien à la situation.

« Toi... Le lieutenant allait pour prendre son arme quand son supérieur posa sa main sur son bras.

- Jean, calmez-vous.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon colonnel, je ne vais pas rester les bras croiser après ce qu'il...

- Ce n'est pas lui. »

La déclaration de Roy prit tout le monde de court. Les uns de passer de leur chef à Greed en se demandant si les martiens n'avaient pas encore frappés, mettant l'un des leurs à la place de Mustang**(1)**et l'autre de murmurée en regardant fixement l' homme, qui observait tout le monde en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, qu'elle n'était pas folle.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes de questions, de réponses plus où moins évasives que Hugues, fidèle à sa réputation, décida que toute la petite troupe avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé, qu'il se porta volontaire pour aller chercher ausssitôt.

Alors qu'il partait, L'homonculus commença à expliquer à Riza qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire une telle chose et que l'alchimie lui restait désespérémment obscure...

* * *

Il passa à coté d'eux. Gravissant l'escalier de marbre à la suite du général de brigade qui bifurqua sur la droite au deuxième étage...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignait le quatrième étage. Souriant mentalement d'avance à ce qui allait arrivé incessament sous peu.

« Entrez. »

Le lieutenant-colonnel leva le nez de son rapport et s'étonna de découvrir Maes à l'entrée de son bureau.

Il se leva alors que le militaire refermait la porte derrière lui. Archer n'avait pas été prévenu de cette visite, mais après tout Hugues était général de brigade et n'était donc pas tenu de l'informer de ses déplacements...

«Archer. Hugues le salua d'un bref signe de tête. J'aurais besoin du dossier sur l'affaire Greed...

- Bien sur. Je vais vous le chercher. Il se retourna et commença à rechercher ledit dossier. »

* * *

Il se rapprocha tranquillement du militaire, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Ce que les humains pouvaient être naïfs...

D'un rapide mouvement de mains il récupéra l'arme de l'homme et en posa le canon contre la nuque, glissant son autre main sous la veste de ce dernier.

« Désagréable comme situation n'est ce pas ?...Il fit remonter sa main lentement défaisant le vêtement dans son mouvement.

- Général de brigade...Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Il essaya de se dégager. »

Fauchant brusquement les jambes d'Archer il le mit à terre en un instant, assis sur sa poitrine, bloquant ses jambes.

Hugues ramena les bras de l'homme au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant d'une main, il défit la ceinture de ce dernier et s'en servit pour lier les poignets du militaire au bureau.

* * *

Riza réfléchie.

Elle savait se qu'elle avait vécu et alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille légèrement distraite le flot de paroles à haut débit de l'homonculus, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était sincère ou s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une ruse de plus...

* * *

Cette jeune femme était décidément charmante, en effet elle adorait ses photos ! Et il ne se lassait jamais de les montrer.

« Et là elle à deux ans ! Elle est pas trop mignonne sur son trycicle ?

- Et celle là, elle est amusante.

- Le jour où elle à voulu essayer mon uniforme... Ce qu'elle est choupi ma petite fille, n'est ce pas ! »

Le thé continua de refroidir tranquillement sur le rebord du comptoir...

* * *

« Libérez-moi immediatement ! Il ordonne, se refusant à un quelconque signe de panique.

- Chuttt...Il murmura à peine, et l'embrasse pour le faire taire, alors qu'il se laisse glisser légèrement plus bas sur le corps de son captif. »

Brièvement, le lieutenant colonel entrevit ce qui risquait de lui arrivé sous peu, et fis la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit...

Il bloqua le coup de genou avec facilité, mais plissa les yeux redressant la tête lorsqu'il sentit les dents de l'homme tenter de s'enfoncer dans sa lèvres.

Tant pis, il se contenterait du reste... Il poussa un soupir avant d'appuyer fortement sa paume sur la traché du militaire, tandis que son autre main défaisait maintenant le bas de l'homme.

Il se prit à sourire sadiquement et en fut ravi...

* * *

Hugues regarda la pendule murale et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'il parlait sans discontinuer...

« Il est déjà si tard ! Ils vont s'inquiéter à force... »

Il eut un rire bête et se décida à partir...Quand il aurait finit de montrer les photos des trois derniers étés de sa pupuce chérie.

* * *

Il en était maintenant à l'énumération des nombreuses choses qu'il avait encore à posséder et fit un gros effort sur lui-même en affirmant à Riza qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie...Ce qui bien sur était totalement faux. Il n'était pas l'avidité incarnée pour rien tout de même !

Le regard de la jeune femme avait un qulquechose de désespérée qui le touchait ... Une vision fugace de Martel et des autres chimères passa devant ses yeux. Voilà qu'il se remémorait ses souvenirs maintenant !

Il soupira. Décidément, la mort de Dante avait vraiment tout chamboulé...Il s'arrêta de parler et se mit à imaginer se qu'aurait été le présent si Edouard était arrivé plus tard...

* * *

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction d'émêtre un seul son à celui qui, ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, le dominait sans mal.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette bond dieu de ceinture ne veuille pas lacher ! Ce n'était pas faute de forcer dessus pourtant, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il continua à se débattre au maximum, cherchant toujours le moyen de se libérer...

* * *

L'homme en bleu prenait du plaisir... Beaucoup de plaisir.

Il se délectait de l'expression de souffrance refoulée, sans grande réussite, de sa victime, de ses tentatives vaines et douloureuses pour ne pas gémir et de la honte cuisante que le traitement qu'il lui infligeait lui causait.

Il le prénétra encore plus profondément, continuant de le mordre, et sourit, presque riant du crie qu'il venait de lui arracher.

* * *

De générations en générations dans la famille du major l'ouïe était une qualité très travaillé et comme tout l'arbre généalogique qu'il débitait à chaque fois ce don avait été transmit à Alex Louis Armstrong.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un faible bruit, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir du quatrième étage, lui parvint il s'empressa d'acourrir, son instinct aiguisé transmit de génération en génération(je refais pas la litanie pour cause de profonde fleme et soucis de place dans l'histoire...), lui faisant préssentir de gros problèmes et ennuis en phase d'arrimage...

* * *

« Shit » Il ragea intérieurement. « Pourquoi cet imbécile d'humain (qui au demeurant faisait un bruit monstre dans le couloir en marchant) devait il se ramener ! »

Tant pis. Il en avait finit avec le militaire mais aurait aimé pourvoir apprécié plus longtemps de tracer de superbes arabesques au couteau sur sa peau d'albatre...

Il se releva et se rabhilla en vitesse avant de sortir de la pièce en riant aux éclats, laissant une myriade de petites photos colorées sur son passage.

* * *

Son plateau en main, il se décida enfin à rejoindre ses camarades, la jeunne serveuse ayant pensé à faire réchauffer de l'eau pour les thés qui avaient eu le temps de se transformé en glace...

Oups.. Il manqua de percuter une personne qui dévalait un escalier et ramassa la photo de sa fille qui était tombé par terre avec un sourire aimant.

* * *

To be continued

**(1) Seul Havock a une pensée aussi saugrenue vous vous en doutez !**

_Voilà voilà... C'était , enfin , le chapitre 2 ._

_Je m'attelle desuite au troisième et promet de l'envoyer avant les prochains six mois... _

_Si vous avez des idées sur la suite faites m'en part, sachez seulement que mon pauvre Archer n'était pas le dernier sur la liste..._

_Je suis méchante... va pleurer dans les bras d'Archer_

Archer: Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'éxagerer un peu là !

Moi: Tu trouves que je m'en veux trop ? étoiles pleins les yeux Tu as un grand coeur finalement !

Archer (mode grosse goutte): Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien suivit ma penssée...abandonne d'expliquer à la tarée quoi que ce soit, préférant aller se faire une tasse de thé (et je n'ai pas pensé à ça en écrivant cette fic...)


End file.
